Luigi
Description Luigi is a light hearted, loving, scaredy cat who will always try his hardest to do the right thing. (even though he's not very good at it.) He is on the taller side of heights and his build is lanky. Weapons/Abilities Luigi excels in jumping and uses a hammer to attack, but he also has abilities, like his lightning powers from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, his Poltergust can shoot fire and ice if he gives those materials the S U C C, he can propel himself forward using his Green Missile ability from Super Smash Brothers and he also has the ability to win any minigame while doing Absolutely Nothing. But his most DANGEROUS move in his arsenal is his Death Stare. (That's a funny meme, right?) Luigi prefers not to fight, but when necessary he can. He also prefers to fight with someone, rather than solo. DKCU Role/Appearances Luigi was first added because Lancer (@LancerTheKing) made a poll, and just barely won at the end. he hasn't been very active in the group since he joined, until Shaggy (@ShaggyForSure) brought him to Luigi's (old and haunted) Mansion to find King Boo (@BoiCrowned). When encountering the king, They were offered with a deal, to let Luigi get trophified in turn for information on Tabuu's whereabouts. Luigi was resurrected from his trophy state by Grookey on 25 / May / 2019. (thanks for adding that bit Tom!) Trophy Life While everybody has a different experience being a trophy, Luigi hasn't had the best, or anywhere near a good experience. at all. He exclusively spoke in context clues, shown by asterisks before and after each sentence. He described it as a sort of purgatory, where you can talk and see, but cannot move. you can't even close your gross, pathetic, plastic eyelids. Eventually, Trophified Luigi "Loosened up" and could finally talk. he was shortly ressurected by Grookey as previously mentioned. Arcs Dream Team Arc What happened there was essentially just: Luigi falls asleep, Piranha Plant, Sans, Isabelle and Dimentio follow him into his dream. alot of exploration, confusion, fighting and more fighting ensues. Gooigi follows through too and then they just.. leave? Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what that arc was about. Rising Saga Arc Luigi's first arc started with Sanji Trussardi (@Sanjiguy) and the Duolingo Bird (@Bruhlingo). This was called "Rising Saga". In that arc, they travelled by boat, specifically the Going Merry, which Sanji piloted. They also met up with some characters from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Part 4, and collected 5/7 Chaos Emeralds before the arc got cancelled. (or at least put on hold indefinitely) There was a sort of mini arc, after Luigi got jailed by Isabelle the Meriff (@mayor_isabelle), where Luigi found a Super Crown. Super Crown Mini Arc When Luigi wore the crown, he transformed into an evil queen alter ego. he spoke in all caps and used totally cool hip teen slang like "Slay", "Sisters" and hashtags. After his approximately 3 seconds of ruling the world, Samus Stole his crown with a swift "Yoink", ending his reign of "Terror". Trivia Luigi has a ghost dog called Polterpup who he loves very much.Category:Main Characters